1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to an electrically operated gate opening apparatus and more particularly to a manual release mechanism associated with the gate opening apparatus which will permit the apparatus to be manually operated in an easy manner when electrical power is not available to operate the apparatus.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Gates located across streets, driveways and pathways are in exceedingly common usage. The purpose of the gate is to permit access only by authorized individuals. Most gates are electrically operated. However, in the case of a power failure, there is a need to permit manual operation of the gate.
It is exceedingly common that a gate will weigh several hundred pounds. Manual movement of the gate in conjunction with an electrically operated gate opening and closing apparatus can require a substantial amount of manual force, especially if the gate opening and closing apparatus produces a significant amount of resistance to the manual operation. This manual operation must inactivate the gate opening and closing apparatus so that it supplies very little resistance to the manual operation of the gate. At the same time the release mechanism must provide security so that it can be activated only by an authorized individual. The release of the gate apparatus so as to permit the manual operation of the gate must be easily accomplished from both outside the gate and inside the gate. Release outside the gate is necessary as by the Fire Department in an emergency situation in order to gain access through the entrance which is normally closed by the gate.